Underneath the Mistletoe
by Oliiver
Summary: Lame little story i wrote. cousin helped me, ain't she a doll? xD Read and Review.Pairing is MileyNick.


Despite the fact that he had been to her house a billion times, and despite the fact that they were practically best friends, and despite the fact that he'd always been able to talk to her, tonight, was different. He tried to ignore the fact that his heart was pounding twenty times faster and slower than possible. He tried to ignore the fact that every time he looked at her, he blushed. He tried to ignore that every time she looked at _him_ he felt a longing for her, something he couldn't control. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and be with her forever. One thing was for sure, he couldn't ignore that he was in love with her. He tried to ignore the feeling, but every time they're elbows brushed, or she smiled at him, he would completely lose sight of everything around him.

"Uh…You listening?" her calm voice cut through his thoughts, and he immediately looked up.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." He said quickly, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok. Well, those lights for over there" she said, smiling and pointing towards the door frame.

"Ok. Sure!" he said, walking over to the door, holding a string of Christmas lights.

Any other guy would rather be doing anything besides helping someone decorate their house for Christmas. But being the nice, love-struck, teenage boy that he was, he naturally stayed and help her decorate.

"Uh. Miley?" he whispered, surprised when she turned to look at him.

"What's up?" she asked, watching him for a moment, she obviously figured out what he needed. "Uh, you need some help with that?"

Nick nodded quickly, trying to untangle himself from the Christmas lights, unsure of how he even got himself tangled in the first place. Miley skipped to his side, grabbing one end of the Christmas light's and reaching around his waist, trying to find the other end. Nick felt himself stiffen against her, and he immediately turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Kay now, spin" Miley ordered, undoing the knot, but still hanging onto one end of the lights.

Nick did as told, he span. Miley laughed softly, holding up the lights. "You're un-tangled" she commented.

"Obviously" he replied, still blushing slightly as he dizzily wandered back towards her, fumbling for the lights.

"What're you doing?" Miley asked, holding the string of lights above her head and raising one slender eyebrow.

"I…the…lights" Nick mumbled, reaching for them.

Miley scoffed. "Are you sure you won't get tangled?" she teased, and Nick stared at her for a moment.

He stood there, staring at her, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to put the lights up, or continue admiring me?" Miley joked, tossing the lights at him and wandering back over to where her dad had placed the Christmas tree.

She picked up another ornament from the box, placing it delicately on the tree. Miley could still feel Nick watching her, and glanced at him from over her shoulder.

"Uh. Nick?" she said, frowning and waving her hand at him.

"Sorry. Lights. Yeah" Nick replied, tearing his gaze off her and staring at the door.

"Lilly, finally!" Miley exclaimed as Lilly wandered back downstairs.

"What took you so long? I thought you just had to pee!" Miley said, huffing at her friend, but couldn't help noticing Lilly was slightly pink. "Unless, you made a small trip to Jackson's room" she added, watching Lilly squirm.

"I…went pee" Lilly squeaked in reply, flopping down on the couch and glancing at Nick, who was having troubles with the Christmas lights again.

"Uh. Nick, maybe I should just do those" Miley suggested, wandering over to Nick and taking the lights.

"But…" Nick started, but Miley cut him off.

"Don't want you to get hurt" she teased, and he nodded, defeated.

Nick wandered slowly over to the couch, sitting down beside Lilly, who looked at him knowingly. "Come on Nick, it's Christmas Eve, don't you think it'll be a nice present for Miley when she finds out you love her?" Lilly whispered, and his eyes widened.

"Shut up!" was his response, as he looked at Miley, who was putting up the lights; she seemed to be ignoring them completely.

"Nick, it's been forever, when are you finally going to admit that you're in love with her?!" Lilly said softly, glaring at him.

"Never, because I'm not in love with her" Nick replied, and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"You're a crappy actor" she replied, standing up and wandering over to Miley.

Nick watched Lilly and Miley gossip, biting his lip. He should tell Miley, but he couldn't…No. Most definitely not! Why would she go for a guy like him? Nick Jonas…psh. That name meant nothing, sure they were both famous, but Miley…Nah, never someone like him. As these thoughts ran threw his head, he didn't notice Lilly leave and Miley come to sit with him.

"Nick?" Miley asked softly, punching his shoulder.

Nick snapped out of his thoughts, again and looked at her. "That hurt" he joked, and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. He felt his heart flutter, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A bold move.

Miley gently pushed off his arm, standing up again. Ouch, heart broken.

Nick frowned, looking away.

"Nick?"

"What?" he grumbled and she sighed, sitting beside him again.

She shrugged, not replying, but instead glancing around the Stewart house. It had been festively decorated with gold and silver tinsel, red and green lights, and small clumps of mistletoe here and there. Half a dozen fruitcakes sat on Miley's kitchen table, all from relatives or friends. Course, they were all gross, and would probably stay there until Jackson got really hungry.

Nick glanced at Miley, watching her for a moment. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. She had long brown hair that always curled perfectly, beautiful eyes that could stare at you with such intensity that you could melt, and of course, her personality. She was outgoing, funny, and always there for you. She knew what to say, when to listen, and when to just be a friend. She was amazing. Amazing, and the sad thing was, Nick Jonas could never have her.

"Nick, I got you your Christmas present" Miley whispered, pulling a small package from under the pillow.

Nick stared, he hadn't gotten her anything…Crap! He took it and placed it down beside him. "I got yours too" he replied, standing up and taking her hand, turning around and dragging her towards the door way.

He stopped, turning to look at her, noticing that her cheeks were slightly pink. Well, it was now or never. "Sorry, sort of a last minute gift" he stated, nodding slightly.

Miley stared at him for a moment. "Uhm. I don't see it" she said, smiling.

Nick merely looked above him. Miley watched him, before following his eyes. _Mistletoe._

"Oh!" she said, blushing deeply.

Nick felt his heart pounding, could he really do it? It was his only chance. He leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers. She didn't do anything, she didn't pull away, but she didn't actually kiss him back. He pulled away quickly, regretting it.

"I...I'm sorry" he mumbled, and she shook her head slowly, still blushing.

"My present is pretty bad compared to yours, Nick" Miley replied, smiling slightly.

Nick blushed, and she leaned in, crashing her lips against his and draping her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

Wow, his present was a lot better then hers, and he hadn't even opened it yet.


End file.
